


Drabbles that I wrote for Jules

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Angst. And Fluff. Rarepairs are the death of me





	1. Memories (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Clarke took Madi to the dropship.

"Clarke? Why is the dropship all black?"

"Um, well, we...had to use the fire from the ship to scare away these really scary panthers," she bluffed.

As Madi ran off to the other side of the ship, Clarke ran her hands over the metal of the ship, remembering how panicked she was at leaving Bellamy. Every time.

And she wished she could go back in time and make it so she never left him. Make it so she realized what she knew now.

That she loved him. That Clarke _loved_ him.

That he might be the one.


	2. Cell (Bellarke)

Bellamy's feet led him to the cell where Clarke had been kept.

He stepped into the cell for the first time & was hit with a scene so eerily like Clarke had described that it felt like she was there with him.

He closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath, expecting nothing but instead being hit with the faint smell of Clarke, muddied by months of disuse.

And then Bellamy saw the drawings. All over the walls & on the floor.

He picked up the piece of coal & watched as a single tear landed on it.


	3. Reunion (Bellarke)

(Part 1)

"Bellamy? You-you're alive."

"Yeah, Clarke, I am. I have to go to my _girlfriend_ now."

"Bellamy."

Clarke grabbed his arm, pulling Bellamy into a hug, and Bellamy could feel Clarke's head in the crook of his neck and it was like she never left.

But she did. She left him. Like she always did.

 

(Part 2)

"I poisoned my little sister for you. The little sister who has always known me better than I know myself."

Clarke slowly pulled away and said, "If we're trading secrets? I radioed you, every day for 2,199 days. I almost killed myself. And then I found Madi. I guess we both have new families. And guess what, Bellamy? I don't care about _me_. I care about Madi."


	4. Likes & Loves (Haven)

Raven wrapped her arms around Harper's waist as she drew circles on her arm.

"You know Zeke likes you, right?" Harper asked.

Raven met Harper's eyes and said, "He might like me. But I love you."

Harper's smile widened.

"You love me?"

Raven nodded her head and moved closer to Harper as she said, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven is not only the most adorable ship name but would also be amazing as a ship because they would be so soft and happy and amazing and strong and ughghghgh. Help me out of this Rarepair/Multishipping hole.


	5. Constellations (Minty)

Monty laid down next to Miller.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"My dad used to show me constellations when I was younger and we would make up names for them. But they're different on Earth. I never got the chance to just sit and look at the new constellations, and now my dad..."

Tears pooled in Nathan's eyes and he whispered, "Sometimes, I like to think my mom is that constellation right there. Your dad? I think he's that constellation. Always there to guide you."


	6. Love and Loss (Bellarke)

The chords of Clarke's life were simple.

Love and loss.

Two notes that combined with others - Anger, Guilt, Betrayal - only served to make Clarke out of tune, with broken keys, no one to help her fix whatever mess she has become.

But Bellamy...oh Bellamy. He was Clarke's and she was his, but then he wasn't.

Just like that, he abandoned her. No, that wasn't fair. He moved on. Moved forward.

What was she thinking, hoping he'd spend five years waiting for a dead girl? She was being stupid. Weak.


	7. Earth and Bellamy

Clarke's eyes wandered the city, strange, yet heartbreakingly familiar.

And her gaze landed on Bellamy, the sight of him ripping her heart open. She tore her gaze away, her breaths shallow.

And she hated herself for being so affected by him. For not being able to take her heart back from his hands when he was so willing to give it back to her. When he didn't even know he'd taken it from her.

Not that he could, when she was barely able to look at him without imagining hundreds of impossibilities.


	8. Here (Bellarke)

Clarke's hand shook a little, fear filling every fiber or her being.

She felt a callused hand take hers, fingers intertwined with hers so that Clarke's heartbeat slowed down with every second that passed. She took a chance and peeked over her shoulder, her heart stopping when Bellamy's lips slightly turned up into a smile.

When he looked at her, his smile grew, wrinkles appearing at the edge of his eyes.

She shot a small smile back, biting the inside of her lips.

Bellamy. Here. With her.


	9. this bed is huge (Bellarke)

Clarke's eyes adjusted to the darkness, landing on Bellamy's silhouette, tossing and turning on the couch while she lay there, dwarfed by the bed.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, "Hey, Bellamy? If you want, there's plenty of room on the bed..."

"You sure?" he said, his voice rough.

Clarke muttered, "Yes," and watched as Bellamy got up, turning just as she felt the bed shift from his weight. His breaths evened out and she slightly relaxed until his arm wrapped around her waist.


	10. Not Quite (Bellarke)

Clarke leaned against the window, her eyes roaming the city before her.

Almost like the cities her father told her about when she was young. But not quite.

Bellamy sat on the table, staring at her, but ready to avert his eyes if she caught him. Not that he would ever want to take his eyes off Clarke.

Almost his Clarke. But not quite.

And Bellamy was so caught up in his thoughts Clarke found him staring at her. Her eyes searched his, finding something she couldn't name but immediately recognized.


	11. Nightmare/Memories (Bellarke)

Clarke's been on this new planet for a few months, and her nightmares are back. Although her nightmares are really memories.

And everytime she wakes up from a nightmare, a little bit of Clarke's mind becomes more fragmented than it already is.

So she avoids her own mind, her own demons by going for midnight walks. Her hands push aside branches as her eyes take in every inch of this new world. And Clarke remembers her walks with Bellamy and her walks with Madi.

Clarke takes a deep breath, lifting her head to feel the small raindrops so light that they basically float onto her face. Clarke smiles as lightning strikes, followed by ground-shaking thunder.

So when she hears Bellamy say her name, she thinks she imagined it. But her eyes nonetheless search for his familiar frame, finding it.

She simply looks at him as he walks towards her, his eyes full of worry and something else Clarke only recognizes from studying her own expression in the mirror. Love. 


End file.
